Perforating operations can be performed in a wellbore that has been drilled or otherwise created in a subterranean formation. Perforating operations create some sort of trauma (e.g., explosion, penetration) to the wellbore and penetrate into the subterranean formation. Such perforating operations are used to extract one or more resources (e.g., oil, natural gas, water, steam) from within the subterranean formation into the wellbore. Once in the wellbore, such resources can be extracted. At times, the wellbore is cased with casing pipe, usually made of metal, to prepare the wellbore for extraction of one or more materials from the subterranean formation. In such a case, the perforating operations can penetrate both the casing pipe and the subterranean formation.